U.S.D.D.
"U.S.D.D." (United States Department of Defense) is the third campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is similar to "The Coup" of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare because they are both mainly cinematic levels and have presidents with pistols aimed at them. The mission takes place at the Pentagon on November 10, 1963 after Alex Mason escapes from Vorkuta. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Jason Hudson *Robert McNamara *John F. Kennedy *General *Interrogator *Nikita Dragovich (Mentioned/Cutscene) *Viktor Reznov (Mentioned Only) *C. Miller (Cutscene Only/Easter Egg) *Roebuck (Cutscene Only (Picture)) *Lev Kravchenko (Cutscene Only) *Fidel Castro (Cutscene Only) *Locke (Picture) Level Briefing Transmission # 0. Designate: ECHO National security briefing: priority 1. Redirect Mason, Alex to the Pentagon. 1700 hours, November 10, 1963 Walkthrough The newly free Alex Mason has been cleared by polygraph testing and turned over to Jason Hudson of the CIA, and they are summoned to the Pentagon. In the present day, Mason's interrogators ask him why they were summoned, and Mason replies that Hudson did not tell him as they both lacked security clearance. After the CH-47 Chinook carrying them touching down, Hudson and Mason meet US Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara in a limousine convoy, and they are brought to the Pentagon offices. Along the way, McNamara informs Mason that Dragovich poses a grave threat to national security, which Mason immediately deduces as meaning that Mason must kill him. Mason, Hudson and McNamara walk through the Pentagon offices, clearing four checkpoints as VIPs. Mason tells his interrogators in the present that he felt like he was being watched, receiving the chilling response that the interrogators were in the Pentagon, watching him. As Mason passes through the Pentagon nerve center, he starts to breathe heavily and again experiences background auditory and visual hallucinations of numbers from a numbers station, prompting Hudson to commiserate on how overwhelming the Pentagon is. In the present, Mason states to his interrogators that it felt as if he were in a dream, and he deliriously repeats fragments of Reznov's eight-part plan to escape from Vorkuta. The lead interrogator replies, "It was working." After passing through the Pentagon nerve center, Mason enters a private sanctum, upon which Hudson, lacking security clearance, wishes Mason luck and leaves. McNamara introduces Mason to the figure, who turns around to reveal himself as President John F. Kennedy. Kennedy informs Mason that, as the best man the CIA has, Mason must eliminate Dragovich to protect the lives of America from danger. At the same time, Mason visually hallucinates picking up a pistol and assassinating Kennedy. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Black Ops - Campaign - U.S.D.D.|U.S.D.D. Weapon Loadout Gallery Secretary McNamara.png|Mason meets McNamara. Limousine_U.S.D.D._BO.png Military_Police_car_U.S.D.D._BO.png Motorbikes_U.S.S.D._BO.png Unspecified General U.S.D.D. BO.png|The General. CIAMasonpentagon.png|Mason walking through the Pentagon. Hudson in the Pentagon BO.jpg|Hudson, Mason and Robert walking through the Pentagon. Secretary McNamara4.png|More of the trio walking through the Pentagon. Warroom.pic.png|Concept art of the nerve center. Treyarch_Weapon_Detectors.jpg|Treyarch's logo and name on the metal detector. Pentagon_1st_Floor_Plan.png|A floor plan of the first floor found behind the main desk. U.S.D.D._Landing_Zone.jpg|The landing zone. Pentagon_Overhead_View.jpg|An overhead view of The Pentagon. SR-71_Flight_Data.png|SR-71 Flight Data of the year 1963. Soldier_Data_USDD_BO.png|The statuses of deployed agents. Meeting room.jpg|The meeting room. Hudson Pentagon.png|Hudson in the nerve center of the Pentagon. JFKBlackOpswithJFKIRL.png|Kennedy walking before television screens depicting his funeral and mourning wife. JFKM1911.png|Mason aiming at Kennedy in a hallucination. John Kennedy at table.png|Kennedy speaking to Mason. Call of Duty: World at War Portraits Pictures of gameplay from Call of Duty: World at War are seen in the hallway's portraits on Zombie Mode. World_at_War_Picture_U.S.D.D._3.jpg|A portrait of the level "Little Resistance". World_at_War_Picture_U.S.D.D._2.jpg|A portrait of the level "Hard Landing". World_at_War_Picture_U.S.D.D..jpg|A portrait of the level "Black Cats". Transcript Achievement/Trophy *'VIP' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by completing "U.S.D.D" on any difficulty. Quotes Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels